Teamwork
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sekilas aksi penyelamatan dan kerjasama para shinobi Konoha dan Suna setelah serangan Momoshiki saat ujian chunnin. Sarada x Shinki. Shinki-Yodo-Shikadai teamwork. Slight after explosion. CANON setting. Enjoy reading!


**Teamwork**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini adalah..." Shinki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Shinki dan beberapa penonton berada dalam medan perlindungan yang terbuat dari cakra Naruto ketika pria berkostum serba putih itu menyerang secara membabi-buta.

"... Kekuatan Nanadaime!" Tak dipungkiri, dirinya merasa takjub.

Shinki tak menyangka Nanadaime Hokage memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Kini ia mulai paham alasan ayahandanya yang kerap menyanjung pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut.

Dari tempatnya, ia bisa menyaksikan pertarungan Nanadaime secara menyeluruh.

Shinki mencium pertanda buruk ketika pria berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan bola hitam raksasa dari telapak tangannya.

Shinki merasakan perubahan cakra Nanadaime yang semakin besar.

"He-hebat!" Anak itu mundur selangkah.

 _Bunshin_ Naruto di tempatnya berlindung mengikuti intruksi dari tubuh asli Nanadaime yang berdiri di depan Boruto.

Para _bunshin_ mengalirkan cakra mereka hingga menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto dan berubah menyerupai rubah berwarna jingga yang sangat besar.

 _Kyuubi_. Shinki pernah membaca tentang para _Bijuu_ di akademi ninja. Namun, ia baru pertama kali melihat kekuatannya secara langsung.

 _Kyuubi_ dan Nanadaime berusaha menelan bola raksasa itu agar tidak menyebabkan kerusakan parah dan menimbulkan korban jiwa.

Lututnya terasa melemah. Shinki jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah karena terlalu takjub akan kekuatan ayahnya Boruto atau terlalu takut akan kekuatan musuh yang bisa membuatnya terbunuh kapan saja.

Shinki menoleh ke sekitarnya. Banyak penonton yang ketakutan seperti dirinya. Sebagai _shinobi_ , mestinya ia melindungi mereka jika Nanadaime gagal menghalau ledakan bola raksasa.

Bukan gemetaran bak pengecut seperti sekarang!

Tatapannya terpaku pada Mitsuki yang tergeletak beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya si bocah ular yang tak sadarkan diri.

Teriakan orang-orang yang berada di dalam medan perlindungan semakin histeris. Bola raksasa itu hampir meledak.

"Tak ada waktu lagi! Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!"

Tiba-tiba...

BUMMMM!!!

Ledakan besar terjadi. Tak sampai sepuluh detik setelah Shinki berhasil membuat _kekkai_ pasir besi bagi para penonton dan melindungi Mitsuki agar tidak terlempar jauh karena efek ledakan.

Ledakan itu cukup dahsyat hingga meluluh-lantakkan hampir seluruh stadion, menciptakan medan listrik yang cukup berbahaya sehingga ia harus menanggalkan jubah pasir besinya.

Shinki mengamati si bocah ular yang masih pingsan di pangkuannya.

"Setidaknya ia masih bernapas, meski kehabisan banyak cakra."

Para penonton yang berada di dalam _kekkai_ miliknya berhasil selamat tanpa terluka. Namun, penonton lain belum diketahui nasibnya.

Sang pria berkostum serba putih menghampiri Nanadaime yang jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. Ayahnya Sarada berusaha menghalanginya, tapi usahanya digagalkan oleh pria besar bertanduk yang membawa kapak.

Pertarungan antara Sasuke Uchiha dan pria berkapak itu pun tak terelakkan. Shinki ingin menolong, namun ia teringat perkataan ayahandanya.

Mereka bukanlah musuh sembarangan. Level kekuatan mereka berbeda jauh.

Jika Nanadaime dan ayahnya Sarada saja kesulitan melawan mereka, apalagi dirinya!

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Sasuke mulai terpojok, apalagi sekarang si pria besar juga menyerang Sarada yang melindungi Boruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang datang dari pintu masuk sebelah kiri yang masih utuh.

Seorang wanita. _Kunoichi_.

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, wanita berbaju ungu itu menerjang sang pria bersepatu hak tinggi yang hendak menghabisi Nanadaime.

Seorang _kunoichi_ tangguh, bertempur satu lawan satu dengan tangan kosong.

Tapi... kekuatan _kunoichi_ itu tak selevel dengan Nanadaime. Beberapa kali ia dijatuhkan. Beberapa kali ia mendapat serangan di titik-titik vitalnya.

Pria berkostum serba putih itu mundur beberapa langkah, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil berwarna merah.

"Ini mulai gawat!" Shinki tahu bahwa tiap kali pria itu menelan pil, pasti sebuah serangan besar akan terjadi.

Dan benar saja.

 _Kunoichi_ itu roboh dengan sekali serangan. Tapi musuh tak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia kembali menyerang serampangan.

Sasuke tampak kewalahan. Ia harus bertarung dengan sang pria bertanduk dan melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya dari serangan pria bersepatu hak tinggi. Sementara itu, sang _kunoichi_ berusaha bangkit meski masih terlihat lemah.

"Aku mengakui kecepatanmu," seru si pria bertanduk sambil melayangkan kapaknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi, apakah putrimu cukup cepat?"

Secepat kilat pria itu berpindah tempat dan kini bersiap menyerang Sarada dan sang _kunoichi_ yang susah payah menghindari serangan si pria berkostum aneh.

" _Black Iron Fist!"_ Shinki mengeluarkan jutsunya, tinju pasir besinya berhasil menghantam tubuh si pria bertanduk.

Serta-merta semua mata tertuju padanya.

" _Oke. Sekarang aku jadi pusat perhatian_."

Si pria besar langsung bangkit dan tampak murka, sementara pria kurus bersepatu hak tinggi tampak menyeringai tak suka padanya.

"Cukup, Kinshiki. Kita masih punya banyak urusan!" seru pria kurus itu.

"Bawa rubah itu," katanya lagi sambil menatap Nanadaime dengan tatapan jijik.

"Baik, Momoshiki- _sama_." Kinshiki menuruti perintah si pria berkostum serba putih.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mementahkan perlawanan Sasuke dan menjatuhkan Hinata yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Setelah semua penghalang berhasil disingkirkan, Kinshiki mengangkat tubuh lunglai Nanadaime dan membopongnya di pundak.

Momoshiki lalu menciptakan lubang besar di atas stadion. Sebuah portal menuju dimensi lain. Mereka berdua melesat cepat melewati portal, membawa serta Nanadaime.

"Papa, kau baik-baik saja?" Sarada menghampiri Sasuke yang terkena serangan Kinshiki.

"Ya. Ini hanya luka kecil. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Hinata dan Boruto."

Walaupun hanya luka kecil, tapi serangannya cukup mengenai titik vitalnya. Akan sulit baginya menggunakan _jutsu_ perpindahan tempat. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain mengevakuasi mereka dan para penonton yang masih terjebak sebelum stadion benar-benar runtuh.

Sebuah benda hitam melayang mendekati mereka. Seseorang berada di atasnya. Sang bocah dari Suna.

Penampilan Shinki masih cukup lumayan bagi seseorang yang terhempas karena ledakan. Selain bajunya yang kotor dan sedikit memar di keningnya, putra Kazekage itu masih terlihat angkuh, tampan, dan berwibawa.

"Kita harus segera membawa mereka kepada tim medis," ujar Shinki saat kakinya sudah menjejak tanah.

Sasuke dan putrinya mengangguk setuju.

Shinki mengendalikan pasirnya dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Di atas pasir besinya yang melayang, tubuh Mitsuki terkulai lemah. Sasuke menggendong Boruto dan membaringkannya di sebelah Mitsuki.

"Masih banyak yang terjebak di antara reruntuhan. Kita harus menolong mereka sampai bantuan datang," katanya lagi.

Shinki kemudian mendekati Sarada. Ia mengarahkan pasir besinya ke tangan gadis itu hingga membentuk gelang.

"Kau tahu kemana harus membawa mereka. Gelang ini berfungsi sebagai magnet. Pasirku akan mengikuti semua gerakanmu."

"Bawa mereka ke tempat ibumu, Sarada," perintah Sasuke.

Sarada tampak ragu karena ia belum pernah mengendalikan pasir besi. Namun, tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan juga Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Shinki," ucapnya pada sang bocah Suna sebelum meluncur pergi.

"Kupikir ini bukan ide bagus!"

Shikadai tampak kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Yodo yang melesat menuju stadion yang hampir roboh.

Ayahnya sudah membentuk tim penyelamat yang terdiri dari para shinobi tingkat _chunnin, jounin_ dan ninja medis. Moegi- _sensei_ juga mengintruksikan agar para _genin_ membantu di rumah sakit.

Jadi... Kenapa ia susah payah mengikuti Yodo yang bergerak sesuai kehendaknya sendiri?

Banyak penonton yang masih terjebak di stadion dan harus diselamatkan sebelum benar-benar runtuh. Nanadaime berhasil menekan jatuhnya banyak korban jiwa. Tapi, eksistensi beliau sama sekali tak terasa.

" _Mungkinkah beliau?"_ Shikadai berharap Nanadaime baik-baik saja.

Para Kage dan tim penyelamat sudah tiba lebih dulu. Mereka berusaha mengevakuasi para korban dengan resiko reruntuhan yang dapat menimpa mereka kapan saja.

"Situasinya benar-benar parah!" Shikadai menelan ludah ketika melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Kazekage dan Shinki berusaha mengangkat dan menahan reruntuhan dengan pasir mereka sementara Raikage bekerjasama dengan Hokage Keenam dan Kankuro mengeluarkan para korban.

Mizukage dan Tsuchikage juga turun tangan langsung, dibantu Sasuke dan tim penyelamat.

Shikadai sempat melihat Sarada yang melayang di atas pasir Shinki. Gadis itu mengendalikan pasir Shinki, membawa para korban dengan luka serius agar bisa segera ditangani.

"Kau hanya akan berdiri di situ, atau membantuku menyelamatkan para korban?" Suara lembut Yodo membuyarkan pikirannya.

"E-eh!"

Shikadai salah tingkah ketika Yodo menatapnya seraya bertolak pinggang.

Bahkan dengan ledakan seperti itu, riasan wajah Yodo masih tampak sempurna.

Sementara Shinki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah gadis itu, memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Yodo membuka tudungnya dan melepas earphonenya. Ia memejamkan mata, mendengarkan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Suara isak-tangis para korban. Permohonan do'a yang diucapkan dengan lirih. Yodo bisa mendengar semuanya.

Namun kini ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya. Yodo mulai berkonsentrasi.

Ia harus mendengar suara detak jantung para korban yang terjebak di reruntuhan. Tim medis mungkin kesulitan melacaknya. Tapi, Yodo bisa melakukannya dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Katakan di mana lokasi mereka." Shinki memberi perintah.

Yodo masih tampak berkonsentrasi. Ada begitu banyak detak jantung di area itu.

Detak jantung Shikadai yang seperti musik _rap_. Detak jantung Shinki yang teratur. Detak jantung para Kage dan tim penyelamat.

Yodo harus bisa memilah-milah mana detak jantung milik korban yang masih terjebak. Detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Detak jantung orang ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian. "Tribun kanan. Tiga orang," gadis itu memberitahu.

Shinki dan Shikadai segera menuju ke lokasi yang disebutkan Yodo. Shinki mengangkat reruntuhan dengan pasirnya, memberi akses pada Shikadai untuk menyelamatkan para korban.

Yodo juga memberi informasi kepada para Kage dan tim penyelamat mengenai lokasi para korban yang masih terjebak, hingga semua orang berhasil dievakuasi.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit dan tenda pengungsian sementara, tim medis dan para shinobi dari Lima Desa Shinobi bahu-membahu memberikan pertolongan pada para korban.

Sama sekali tidak ada korban jiwa dari insiden tersebut. Semua berkat pengorbanan Nanadaime Hokage.

.

.

.

Sarada menatap gelang pasir besi di tangannya. Dia dikalahkan dengan pasir besi itu, tapi kini ia bisa mengendalikannya sesuka hati. Sungguh ironis. Namun, Sarada mengakui bahwa pasir besi memang senjata yang berbahaya.

" _Satetsu... Kesshu.._."

Tiba-tiba gelang pasir Sarada mengurai dan melayang di udara, menyatu kembali pada Shinki yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Lorong rumah sakit yang luas, terasa sempit karena kehadiran Shinki dengan seluruh wibawa dan pesonanya.

"Semua korban sudah berhasil dievakuasi." Shinki berujar pelan. Nada suaranya tak menyiratkan keangkuhan, tapi anehnya... Terdengar menentramkan.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Sarada dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh sebelum Shinki beranjak pergi.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus yang tak dipaksakan meski awalnya ia merasa kesal setengah mati karena dikalahkan oleh Shinki, terlebih saat anak itu meremehkan kekuatan para shinobi Konoha, meremehkan desa kelahirannya.

Namun, melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Shinki demi menyelamatkan para penonton, para penduduk desa Konoha, hati Sarada pun tergugah.

Di luar dugaan Sarada, putra Kazekage itu balas tersenyum!

Bukan seperti senyum kemenangan yang ia perlihatkan saat mengalahkan Sarada.

Tapi sebuah senyum tipis.

Senyum tipis yang tampak bukan apa-apa baginya, tapi berarti penting bagi Sarada. Senyum tipis yang mampu menerbitkan semu merah muda di pipi sang gadis Uchiha.

"Sudah kubilang kan?! Dia itu sangat tampan," bisik Chocho yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic gaje/dadakan lagi tentang Shinki :D

Pengennya sih ini jadi sequel fic Sarada vs Shinki, tapi fic ini berdasarkan anime, rada gak sesuai sama movienya. Hehehe.

Okelah. Selamat membaca. Feel free to critic and review yaa. Thanks in advance :)


End file.
